


Friends x to x Strangers

by illumincy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumincy/pseuds/illumincy
Summary: Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika reunite 10 years into the future after Gon and Killua's parting.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: Killua/Gon, Killugon, Killugon Fics, killugon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EEK! I am excited, this is the first anything I've ever really written. Helpful feedback would be greatly appreciated and I'll make sure to keep an eye on notes!

Chapter 1: Gon

Gon had butterflies in his stomach. Butterflies. He couldn't believe it. He put a hand over his stomach as he looked out the window of his train, the trees and spaced out buildings a blur speeding into the distance. His reflection looked back at him and blinked, he hadn't even realized he was smiling. If he was being honest he kind of liked the feeling. How long had it been since he'd felt this particular breed of nervousness and anticipation? He was going to see some of the people he admired most. Not to mention that by now they were probably also 3 of the strongest individuals the world over. Yes. It was a good feeling, and he knew the faint hint of anxiety was silly. Killua, Leorio and Kurapika were the last people on the planet who would ever judge him. It would be a merry reunion. Surely they would have time for a few drinks, a few stories, maybe a couple of good natured fights to test out everyone's new and hard won talents. 

It had been 10 long years, Killua would no doubt be happy to see everyone and enjoy their meeting and some good times before they got to discussing whatever business he had summoned them for. Gon was itching for an adventure like the good old days but also conscious that whatever it was that Killua had desperately needed them for seemed serious. Killua's tone in the letter he'd written them had seen concerned to say the least, slightly frantic in his summons. Gon gazed out at the scenery. He didn't know the words to describe the feeling he got when he saw Killua's name on that envelope. Truthfully (maybe slightly pathetically but Gon didn't really think like that) he'd recognized Killua's elegant handwriting before he'd even seen the sender. He'd torn the letter open still standing in front of his mailbox, telling himself he was only eager to hear from an old friend. Not desperate. And then the message, Kil needed him, and Leorio and Kurapika. For what he hadn't said, just that it was important. Gon couldn't care less what the issue was he just felt some of his old puppy dog like excitement coming back at the thought of the gang coming back together, fighting together again. Some of his first friends, certainly his first best friend. They'd all parted ways so long ago, Leorio and Kurapika he'd seen in passing, rarely the two at the same time and never for longer than a couple days. There had always been an undercurrent of tension between the two older men; one that had gone over Gon's young and naive head for a long time before he realized the source. He'd never pried but he was wondering how the extended time together would affect the two. Kil's letter hadn't specified a time limit for how long they would all be together, but Gon felt it could be weeks if not months. 

Killua is the only one he hasn't seen. His youthful face is blurry in Gon's mind now. Only the feeling of their memories together remain, laughter and support. Someone who always had his back good or bad, no matter what. He hasn't even heard of what Kil's been up to, he can only guess. Something with his sister probably? He'd always assumed that they would write to each other, keep the other informed of their goings on and the tales of their various exploits. He hadn't realized when Killua had said he'd needed space that he meant so fully. Gon doesn't even know how his old friend had managed to track down his address, considering he moves around so much himself. These are questions he can ask when he sees him, and it appears that that moment will be soon as the trees begin to form more clear shapes as his train begins to slow. He'd arrive in Visca forest shortly. He has no idea why Killua chose this location for them all to meet but it brings on an even stronger sense of nostalgia. 

He'd never admit it but he had purposely chosen to wear green today. In his mind's eye he can only picture his friends in their signature outfits. And even though he doesn't know if the other boys -men, he reminds himself- are thinking the same thing he wanted to fit their image of him, just in case. They'll see that he is the same old Gon after all. More mature yes, calm compared to his childhood self but still eager to jump into a fight, just prone to thinking about it first. It's a change Gon is proud of, and one he's worked hard for. He wonders if the others, especially his affectionately nick named "mom" and "dad" will thinks he's grown up well, into a good man. He brushes off the thought as unnecessary, he is who he is and they'll love him regardless. He is fully a man now. It's so strange to grow up and look in the mirror and see a stranger. His muscles embarrass even himself sometimes and he's so tall now, literally giving him a new perspective on the world. To this day he doesn't know who his mother is, but ever since he started growing and didn't stop till his current 6'4, he's wondered amusedly if his mother was some sort of giantess. The genes certainly didn't come from Ging, but thinking of his father is too complicated on top of everything else and he brushes the idle thoughts aside. Yes, it will be strange to see his old friends. 

The train begins come to a stop at the closest town to Visca Forest and Gon rises to retrieve his small pack from the overhead compartment. The movement makes the muscles in his back twinge and he winces. Rubbing at his stubble and stretching his broad shoulders after sitting down for so long before reaching upwards once more. Although only 24 Gon sometimes feels like an old man, and he allows himself a grin as he begins to manoeuver his way off the train and around his fellow passengers. Careful not to bump into any. Although to be fair he's lived what feels like 5 lifetimes in his relatively short life, so he supposes he's allowed to feel ancient once in a while. Maybe seeing Killua will bring out that youthful exuberance once more. The train hisses behind him as he steps lightly onto the country platform and searches for the exit sign; head and shoulders above most of the passengers. A newly discovered perk of his height. He figures he'll just walk the relatively short way to their meeting spot. It's a beautiful day and he chuckles to think of any would be attackers trying to jump an unsuspecting lone traveller with no obvious weapons. Maybe he'll even get some on route entertainment.


	2. Chapter 2: Killua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua catches his first glimpse of Gon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I am running with this. Thank you SO much for the nice comments they made me smile this morning. Oh! and I guess I should add this will definitely be a slow burn.

Killua almost falls out of his tree. It's a very near thing and he's exceedingly grateful no one's around to see it. But who could blame him? Even as his heart feels like it's going to burst out of his chest, he can't help but think, is that really Gon? Perhaps it's a coincidence that the man in question is slowly, but unerringly approaching his hiding space in one of Visca's monolith trees, on the date he asked Gon, Leorio and Kurapika to meet him here. In an incredibly remote part of a near uninhabitable forest in the middle of nowhere. Not-Gon could be out for a pleasant stroll, who is he to judge? As he gets closer both his size and his facial features only become more apparent. It's Gon. And he is positively enormous. Killua feels unfairly blindsided. He's not insecure about his own height, not by any means. It's just that the last he recalled he'd been slightly taller than Gon. Granted, they had been 14. But still, Killua had hit his growth spurt first and is still proud of his (perfectly adequate he reassures himself) height of 5'11. Even more discomfiting is the fact that - Killua has to force himself to call him - Gon seems to be approaching his perch with unnerving accuracy; despite his aura being cloaked and the distance between them too great for Gon to be able to see him by sight yet. Maybe it's just another coincidence? But as Gon continues his steady approach towards him, Killua finds himself scrambling for what he's going to say in the face of their sudden and rapidly approaching reunion. His original plan had been to shadow his friends through the woods before dropping, cool and aloof from the treetops above them. Instead he finds himself at a loss for words as Gon ambles up to the base of the tree he's currently ensconced in and looks up with a glint in his eye, somehow finding Killua's hidden gaze directly.

Privately Killua has always thought of himself as a predator. A creeping feline prowling through the world and preying on those around him as he sees fit. But he has never felt more like prey as his breath leaves his body in a quick rush. Time seems to stand still for a long moment as their eyes meet. But then they simultaneously crack huge grins, Gon guffawing at the look of surprise on Killua's face and Kil dropping down into waiting outstretched arms. Almost bowling his large friend off his feet as they embrace fiercely. Gon is huge and sturdy and warm. Unknown but familiar, and Kil unexpectedly feels tears prick his eyes at the hug. They pull back to look at each other, studying the other's face. It seems Kil hadn't realized how much he'd missed him. He opens his mouth to speak- to say anything, but Gon beats him to it.

"I thought you'd be taller."

There's such an amused sparkle in his friend's eye that Killua doesn't even feel the sting of the words.

"Baka I'm plenty tall, I don't need to be a giant to kick your ass."

Gon chuckles and rolls his broad shoulders,

``Yeah, we'll see about that."

There's a definite challenge in his words. A promise of a match between the two in the near future, before tacking on,

"I didn't say you were short, just whenever I picture you, we're always the same height."

Here he pauses and glances away, rubbing a hand down the back of his neck.

For the first time in his life Killua finds himself fighting back a blush as a slightly awkward silence descends upon the two following Gon's words. Gon still looking away, Killua trying to avoid the implication of his last words. Picturing him, not seeing him. It's his fault they haven't seen each other in so long. He's the one who left. The reason why they both only have blurry memories of the other, back when they were still small. But his familiar pride rises and he pushes the feeling of guilt aside. He was busy, he had discovered a new baby sister, he had responsibilities. They had parted on good terms. If Gon expects an apology for the time apart, he's not getting one. No matter how happy he is to see him. Kil begins to stride away, headed for the place he's plotted out their camp for the night. Tossing a purposefully casual "Come on" over his shoulder, his thoughts whirling. Already disgruntled and made more so by the fact that Gon makes no noise as he moves to follow him. It's off putting, a man of his stature should be making a racket as they move through the heavy underbrush of the forest; the silence makes the assassin in him sit up alert.

They move quickly around the monolith trees, a comfortable silence between them now that makes it easier to avoid the fact that this is the first interaction they've had in a decade. Kil is beginning to realize what a long time that is. They were so close once, but the years have flown by. Killua can't help but feel, as he sneaks a look at his childhood friend, that they've truly become strangers now despite their shared memories. Two years of friendship when they were young suddenly doesn't seem like a whole lot compared to their 10 years apart. Killua's hopes quail inside him. To ask such a large favour of them out of the blue must seem selfish, callous even. As if he hadn't spared them a thought until he needed them. But he does need them. And they came.

Gon's voice breaks into his reverie, startlingly deep."You expect mom and dad to show up soon?”

Killua laughs and shrugs as he ducks beneath a low hanging branch,

"Kurapika's nothing if not punctual, and they're probably travelling together. By tomorrow maybe?"

Gon shoots him an unreadable glance and Killua raises a brow back at him.

"What?"

"I suppose they could be travelling together, but I doubt it."

Killua looks at him blankly,

"Why?"

Gon seems to chew it over before he responds. Brow furrowed at the forest floor, he chooses his next words carefully.

"It's their business," he says at last "But Kura and Leo aren't always on the best of terms."

Kura? Leo? The way Gon drops their nicknames so casually hits Kil like a punch to the gut. Not to mention the thoughtful way Gon had phrased his words. It was so unlike him to think things through, whether they be the words out of his mouth or the actions he makes. Even something as small as the change to thinking before speaking makes the divide between them feel even larger to Kil. He doesn't know Gon anymore. It's apparent the rest of their old gang has seen each other fairly recently. Killua feels a surge of jealousy followed by a wave of shame. He's the one who hasn't put in any effort to see them until now. So what if they have secrets between them. It makes sense, and if Killua feels left out that's as it should be. He wonders what the issues Gon is so politely talking around are? Something stupid no doubt. Leorio and Kurapika have always gotten into the most ridiculous arguments. He hopes it won't interfere too much with the work they have ahead of them.

"Do you think it'll be a problem? Them working together?”

The mission he has for them is a serious and personal one and he catches Gon's eye to try and convey his worries. And then is inordinately touched when Gon answers back in a gentle tone that's in sharp contrast to his rough voice.

"We came for you Kil, it's obvious it's something important. I'm sure they'll be able to put it aside, they're grown."

Killua's throat feels like there's a rock in it. They did come. Put their lives on hold and dropped everything in their doubtlessly busy schedules because he asked them to. What a shit friend he's been, and a shit man too. He's always felt older than Gon despite their ages being the same. His goofy counterpart who he'd felt obligated to watch over. But after their short conversation, Killua abruptly feels young and stupid standing next to Gon; lost on the details of Leorio and Kurapika's "adult" problems and humbled by his simple response. His image of their gathering had been a meeting of powerful equals. Talking little, making a plan, and sprinting into action. Fond manly farewells. He's been a fool. And he's cursing himself for that mindset now, for not preparing things better, of course that wasn't how it would go. They were his friends, not mercenaries. With history between them and their own lives that he'd yanked them out of. He should’ve known that it wouldn’t be that simple.

They came to the edge of the clearing Kil had selected as the best place to hold camp for the next few days. Massive tree roots edging the small space. Killua jumped nimbly down into the depression of the floor; before leaping much less gracefully what felt like 10 feet into the air as he turned around to check how close Gon was, only to find him directly behind him, practically looming over him. He paced a few quick steps away and tried to hide how ruffled he felt.

"Can you make some noise when you move or something? Nothing that big should move that quietly, it's creepy"

He adds, maybe a touch unnecessarily. But still, Killua is used to being the one doing the sneaking. Gon only shoots him a broad grin as he settles onto a log, snaking its way through the open space. Crossing his arms behind his head as he relaxes.

"I wouldn't want to be getting out of the habit of it, besides" he says agreeably "I owe you like a million scares for all the times you've crept up on me."

Killua shoots him a withering glance as he crouches to start the fire in the centre of the clearing.

"Make yourself comfortable why don't you. It's not like I've scared you that many times, you've always been weirdly good at knowing where I am."

He's grumbling as he strikes the matches above the kindling and only looks up after the sparks have caught. Only to find the small flames gleaming off Gon's eyes.

"How do you do that anyway?" Kil asks "Like knowing where I was in the trees."

Gon moves around to make himself more comfortable, reclining. He's looking at the small patch of sky visible through the branches above their heads so he doesn't see Killua when he answers.

"You know I've always been good at sensing animals, and people. And I still remember your scent. It was faint but it was there."

Killua finds himself hiding a burning face for the second time in as many hours, thankful for the glow of the fire. Hopefully this doesn't become a habit. Stupid Gon, always saying such weird things so casually. Now Killua's tempted to ask what he smells like. Even though it's a ridiculous and useless question. And does he even want to know?He stands abruptly.

“If we want anything to eat tonight we should get some hunting done, there’s a stream nearby.”

Gon stops his perusal of the clouds to give him a slow nod of assent, before leaning back and stretching an arm up to point to where he was looking earlier.

“Don’t you think that one kind of looks like a Great Stamp? Maybe we’ll get lucky and run into some for dinner.”

Killua takes a moment to look at the shape Gon’s talking about. It does look like one of the carnivorous pigs, but he can’t help but wonder if the reminder of their hunter exam together was purposeful. As if he needs any more incentive to think about their time together or apart.


End file.
